Bionic Creatures
The Gecko, iDragon and Dwarf Gecko are creatures which have been bionically altered by Lorcian Kobayashi. Bionic Gecko Geckos are lizards belonging to the infraorder Gekkota, found in warm climates throughout the world. They range from 1.6 to 60 cm. Most geckos cannot blink, but they often lick their eyes to keep them clean and moist. They have a fixed lens within each iris that enlarges in darkness. Geckos are unique among lizards in their vocalizations. They use chirping sounds in social interactions with other geckos. All geckos, excluding the Eublepharidae family, lack eyelids and instead have a transparent membrane, which they lick to clean. Nocturnal species have excellent night vision; their eyes are 350 times more sensitive to light than the human eye. Most gecko species can lose their tails in defense, a process called autotomy. Many species are well known for their specialized toe pads that enable them to climb smooth and vertical surfaces, and even cross indoor ceilings with ease. These antics are well-known to people who live in warm regions of the world, where several species of geckos make their home inside human habitations. These species become part of the indoor menagerie and are often welcomed, as they feed on insects, including mosquitoes. Unlike most lizards, geckos are usually nocturnal and are great climbers. These creatures are bonically altered gecko that have various abilities such as being able to scan items and cloak themselves for a short period of time. They are the basic form of the bionic creatures Lorcian has enhanced with bionics and the first itteration. There are between 100 and 200 gecko in Lorcian's service. iDragon Gex was the first of a whole team of Gecko's Lorcian created, they are mainly used to deliver messages within Seireitei, as they are faster and more efficiant than Hell Butterflies. They are the elite of her bionic creations, having more defence and ability. She can tweak them to be suitable for whatever job they need to do. As of the end of the Seraphim Arc, Gex got an upgrade to iDragon status, thus giving him the ability to fly. Lorcian also upgraded a handful of the other gecko to be a elite team of data gathering, mail delivering, cute little things. Nix is one of these aswell as Shin Kobayashi's iDragon, Dex. While not quite as upgraded as the original, Nix still has some nifty gadgets. She currently resides alongside Joaquin Ribereño after Lorcian sent her with him for communications sake before she used Final Bankai. There are only about 2 dozen iDragon in Lorcian's service. Dwarf Gecko Sphaerodactylus ariasae, the Jaragua Sphaero or dwarf gecko, is a very small Gekkonidae species in the Sphaerodactylus genus. It is one of the world's two smallest known reptiles (the other is the S. parthenopion, native to the British Virgin Islands). The Jaragua Sphaero measures 16–18 mm from the snout to the base of the tail and can fit on a US 25-cent coin. Its range is believed to be limited to Jaragua National Park in the extreme southwest of the Dominican Republic and the nearby forested Beata Island (Isla Beata). This new version of the gecko, which Lorcian hunted down a smaller gecko for, are much more adapted to sealth. Being tiny and able to keep cloaked for much longer than the other 2 bionic creatures, they excell at getting into places undetected. This also can cause them to get stepped on and squished often, Lorcian planned for this by cloning thousands of them to replace the ones that are lost on the job. They also have tiny syringes that can contain highly consentrated serum for the purposes of applying them without the host knowing. Disclaimer: This is totally a work in process as there is a lot I haven't explored with them all yet, as they develop this page will be added too. Category:Shinigami Science Category:Lorcian OC/NPC